


Triskelion

by never_shuts_up



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Author is a gigantic sap, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Indulging My Addiction to Man Tears, It's Cold Outside and the Heat's Not Working Trope, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome - M/M/M, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_shuts_up/pseuds/never_shuts_up
Summary: Set after the February 5, 2018 episode of Raw.After Seth and Roman lose a tag team match, tensions run high, new and old attractions collide, and a storm rolls in. Fortunately, home isn't far away.





	1. Blue or Black Days

“You selfish son of a bitch!”

The words rang down the full length of the corridor, bouncing off metal and concrete, causing Finn to nearly drop the bottle of water he had been holding. The unforgiving acoustics meant he could hear bits and pieces of the conversation, and he had half expected it to end there, but it didn’t.

He couldn’t quite make out the rest, but the important part was clear enough: something had gone very wrong. Where he had been able to identify Kurt Angle’s voice moments before, now he could hear footsteps, a familiar baritone, and the muted racket that could have been stomping feet or a scuffle, followed by an even more familiar shout.

“I said, leave me alone!”

Finn’s stomach dropped as he began to put the pieces together. Seth still didn’t take losses well sometimes, it took time for him to deal with the ooze of rage and self loathing that worked its way up through the cracks, and this one had to be especially hard. As Finn stepped out into the hall to investigate, it seemed he was too late, as he could head the heavy slam of a door, half-muting Roman Reigns’s familiar rumble in mid-sentence.

“Uce, you gotta stop. Walk it off, go outside or something, or you’re gonna do something else you’ll regret.”

“I don’t give a shit. You saw what happened back there, what that fucking child did to us.”

The door responsible for the noise belonged to another, smaller dressing room and stood slightly ajar. Peeking through the crack, Finn saw pretty much exactly what he had dreaded: Seth, red-faced with anger, still in his ring gear, pacing like a caged animal and looking fit to murder. Even though a half-changed Roman Reigns, towel in hand, blocked him partially from view, Finn could see all that he needed to see, and hear pretty clearly.

“He’s injured, Uce. Got all emotional about it and made a bad decision - you’d know a thing or two about that - and when a guy gets like that it’s hard to stop him.”

“You think I didn’t know?” Seth snapped, a new, rougher edge creeping into his voice. “I told him every damn time he finished a match hurting to go to the trainers, deal with it, don’t put it off until it’s worse, and he just kept trying to push through it. What the hell did he think was going to happen? I tried, I fucking tried, but I just…I couldn’t get through. Fuck.” Seth slumped against the lockers, face buried in his hands. Finn’s first instinct was to fling the door open and take Seth into his arms with abandon, and hope that he could drive this desperate hurt away with words or kisses or sheer force of will, but he held back. He knew the two men in the room had a history, and even if Seth wasn’t always specific on what that entailed, did he really want to risk making things more complicated?

Roman sighed, taking a step closer but still trying to gently, tentatively keep his distance. “Look, I’m sorry it had to end that way. You got every right to be mad. But you can’t let it mess you up, and you can’t take it out on Kurt. The guy’s got enough to deal with already.”

“And what about Dean? What am I gonna tell him? I bet he still thinks I’m a real piece of shit for - for fucking everything, it’s all gone wrong so many times I lost count.” Finn flinched this, knowing Seth still wasn’t taking his partner’s injury well at all. Even with months of affirmations, of talking it out, of actually doing pretty well, the guilt was still there, simmering quietly but threatening to boil over anytime, and this loss had made everything that much more heated.

“You don’t have to tell him. I’ll talk to him first if you’re not ready. He’s probably gonna be just as mad at Jason as you are, and I don’t think he’d blame you at all. He’ll probably just be bummed that he missed teaming with us again.” Roman shifted closer to Seth, extending a hand, but Seth shrank away from his touch visibly, and it sent a sharp shockwave through Finn’s chest.

“It’s not just that. It’s so much more than that. I had a plan, and I guess I - don’t - anymore.” Seth’s voice sounded tight and choked, like he was about to hyperventilate or burst into tears.

Finn cleared his throat, softly but pointedly enough to make Seth and Roman’s gaze snap toward the door. He felt suddenly as if a thousand more eyes were on him, looking back and forth between Seth’s stricken face and Roman’s concerned, quizzical one. “Love, I - I’m sorry.” Tentatively he entered the room, and his heart sank halfway into the floor as Seth flinched backward, retreating from him as if he could disappear into the lockers by sheer force of humiliation and hurt.

“No, I’m sorry,” he rasped, Finn’s presence seeming to push him closer to the brink of tears. “Sorry you had to hear that. It’s just… all fucked up, and it’s nothing to do with you.”

Finn leaned one hand on the wall and tried to look Seth in the eye directly, which he refused, still staring at the ground. “Love, if you’re this broken up, it has everything to do with me.” 

“Well, since everything I touch falls apart, maybe it shouldn’t.”

The tone of Seth’s voice and the blank, resigned expression on his face made Finn’s stomach hurt, because he knew where those words came from. They sounded flat and hollow, almost rehearsed, because they’d been tumbling around in Seth’s head for who knows how long, before finally falling into the air between them with a cold, dull thud.

Finn moved in a little closer, not meaning to push, not to pressure, and tried to keep the edge of worry out of his voice. “Sweetheart, what’s going on?”

Roman nodded, concern and concentration furrowing his forehead. “You can tell us.”

Seth couldn’t look at either of them, closing his eyes to steady himself as he tried to slow his breathing, but couldn’t quite manage it. The words tumbled out in a rush, as if it would somehow hurt less if the bandage could be ripped off faster. “I thought maybe, if we did this together, it could be our moment, both of us, and if we had the titles together I wouldn’t have watch you get put in a fucking ambulance by Strowman again, or get booed by the entire goddamn world.” Seth buried his face in his hands, and the edge in his voice became suddenly brittle, threatening to crack into a thousand pieces. “I thought if I did this right, I could protect you, even a little bit. But it never works like that. Fucking stupid.”

Roman let out a deep, ragged sigh. “Seth, you know you don’t have to…” Concern was written in every line of his face, and something about his gaze seemed to warm and soften. Seeing this tiny flicker of such a different man than the one he’d met in the ring, Finn felt something in himself warming too, and thought that for the first time, he understood why leaving Roman had left Seth so ripped up inside, why he hadn’t been able to talk about it, and why his eyes still followed Roman wistfully when he thought nobody was looking.

“But I  _ do _ . Because with everything that happened, you’re still in my fucking  _ heart _ .” Seth had finally lifted his gaze from the floor, and his eyes looked a little wet, filled with something between anguish and rage.  “But it doesn’t matter how much I try to make it up, it’s never enough. I couldn’t do it for Dean, I couldn’t do it for you, and fuck, Finn, I’m so scared I’m going to screw it up for you again too. It’s just not ever going to be right and I can’t make it right without some new disaster.”

Roman turned to Finn. “Is it weird for you if I…?” Finn shook his head. All of this was clearly between Seth and Roman, even though neither of them had said as much, and maybe it just wasn’t his place to intervene, but to anchor them both, and hold a space for the mixed emotions and unspoken words that still hung between them.

As Roman placed one massive hand on the back of Seth’s neck, Finn could feel the energy in the small room shift. The heaving of Seth’s chest and shoulders slowed, and his eyes fluttered closed as he tried to take a few slow, deep breaths. It all happened so quickly that the only thing Finn could compare it to was watching someone get the Vulcan nerve pinch on  _ Star Trek _ . He could see Seth’s shoulders drop by inches as Roman’s fingers began to stroke gently. A small, sweet ache began to twist its way into the center of Finn’s chest as he watched, because never had he seen his lover look so small as he did leaning into the touch, his head resting on Roman’s massive chest as the larger man pulled him in closer from behind, winding an arm around his waist.

Roman’s voice was smoke and honey and calm. “You don’t need to worry about me. There’s nothing they can do to me that ain’t been done, and you don’t need a title to have me back. I‘m not going anywhere.” Roman glanced pointedly at Finn across the small room. “Finn, come get your boy.”

As Finn approached, Seth cleared his throat and dropped his gaze to somewhere between his shoes. “I’m so sorry you had to see that, babe. I lost it for a minute there.”

Finn moved in closer, a smile creeping back onto his face as he reached out one hand to cup Seth’s jaw, coaxing him to make eye contact. “I don’t blame you for being angry. Not at all. This wasn’t your fault.” He pulled the rest of the way in for a kiss, starting slow and soft, feeling Seth’s lips begin to unfreeze and respond. “I’m still proud of you,” Finn murmured against his lover’s cheek, and the small, cracked gasp he got in response spurred him on to kiss longer, deeper, his tongue probing the depths of Seth’s warm, tentative mouth. Roman’s arm was still wrapped around Seth’s waist, the other hand stroking his shoulder, and these small motions stoked the beginnings of a fire deep in the pit of Finn’s stomach. As soon as he had let them touch him, his entire body seemed to hunger for it, and become completely pliable beneath their hands.  _ This is what he needs, _ Finn thought. _ Let him let go, even if only for a moment. _

Roman shifted his hands slowly, all the way down Seth’s arms to grab his wrists, pinning them at his sides easily, each encircled by one massive hand. The choked off moan Seth made when he realized what was happening went straight to Finn’s dick, and he could feel Seth respond in kind, a warm twitch against his leg as he kept covering his lover’s face with kisses, winding one hand up between the two bodies to twine into Seth’s hair, the other arm threading around his waist to pull them closer together. 

Roman had caught on to this movement, as he let go of Seth’s wrists to place both hands on Finn’s lower back, drawing the three of them so close that there was no other way to move, and that it didn’t matter. He hoped touching Finn wasn’t too forward, but just seeing the two of them so wrapped up in each other made his chest ache sweetly. The chiseled contours of Finn’s body were both tempting and terrifying, as if his unworthy self should have to get down on his knees and beg for permission to touch, even through his soft, clean-smelling polo shirt. Instead, he only bent slightly to whisper in Finn’s ear, “Can I?” and received a nod in the affirmative, and a flash of eye contact that sparkled with a hidden smile.

Roman’s touch was firm, but light, easing the other two men together with enough space that they could still pull away if they wanted to. Then, just as lightly, he bent his head to leave a line of kisses down the side of Seth’s neck, feeling more than hearing the sharp inhale as he reached the sweet spot just under his jaw. He lingered there a moment, a gratifying warmth gathering in the pit of his stomach as he felt Seth arch against him, then pulled Finn closer around one side to press a small kiss to his forehead. Finn smiled up at him enticingly, a hint of a smirk on his face and as he stood on his tiptoes to return a teasingly, almost maddeningly chaste kiss to Roman’s lips, Roman knew, from the roots of his hair to the marrow of his bones, that he was totally, completely fucked.

As they stood, leaning on each other to catch their collective breath, Finn’s brogue broke the silence, husky with arousal and wonder. “Man, you really are that good.”

Roman grinned back at him. “Could have told you the same thing. Always thought you two were real pretty together, but holy shit, seeing that is something else.” He turned to Seth, who looked absolutely stunned, eyes half glazed, face and chest flushed bright red. “You good, baby?”

It took Seth a few tries to shake the haze of overwhelm from his brain and formulate some actual words, his skin prickling with heat and a new tightness threatening to close around his chest, a thousand what-ifs buzzing in his ears. “Y-yeah… I think so?”

“You sure? You look like you’re about to pass out on us.” Roman looked concerned, hesitant to take his massive hand off of Seth completely.

Seth stiffened almost imperceptibly, but accepted the arm that each man put around him, Finn’s across the small of his back and Roman’s around his shoulders. “It’s just… a lot. Rome, I wasn’t sure you could even still do that to me, or that you’d want to, but holy shit.”

Roman chuckled softly. “Been too long. It’s good though, right?”

“Y-yeah.” He exhaled the word in a shaky sigh.

“Do you want more?” 

The air itself seemed to catch in Seth’s throat as he realized what he was being asked, as he noticed a familiar look of anticipation in Roman’s eyes, and felt suddenly dizzy. Surely Roman couldn’t be offering what Seth thought he was hearing. Not after all this time, not after all the hurt and silence between them, not after all of the hard work he’d cost Roman, and certainly not after he’d let his brothers down in trying to win them back.

Seeing the hesitation in Seth’s face as he glanced back and forth between them, casting about for the right words, Finn went on. “If he’s saying what I think he’s saying, there’s no pressure.” His smile was half reassurance, half mischievous delight, and it was the only sign that mattered to Seth. 

Seth’s gaze settled on Finn for a long moment, then turned back to Roman. “You really mean that?” Roman nodded. “Is it weird if I say yes? Because I want to.”

This time it was Finn who pulled them both into a hug, an arm around each man’s waist. “No, love, not at all.” Standing on his toes, he gave Seth another small kiss on the lips, watching Roman’s warm smile widen.

“I just… it’s a situation I never thought I’d be in. Being with Finn and everything, and with everything that happened between you and me, I mean, I didn’t think anything like this could happen. But holy shit, you guys are amazing, and I don’t want it to get all fucked up with expectations and hard feelings, or make anyone a third wheel, y’know?”

“Sure, baby.” That pet name again, in Roman’s soothing rumble, still set every nerve in Seth’s body tingling and turned his knees into water, and it shouldn’t have still been that way after so many years, but he was helpless against it, and he couldn’t pretend that helplessness didn’t come with an additional thrill. 

Finn nodded. “I get it. It’s all a bit of a surprise. I wish you could see yourself when he gets you all wound up though, it’s bloody magical.” Seth felt a rush of heat to his face, in spite of himself, suddenly both self conscious and full of awe at how both men were looking at him. He realized what a mess he must look like, still in his ring gear and sticky with sweat, and ran a hand sheepishly through his hair, which felt at least half-dry and had frizzed into a tangled mane. 

Just then, Finn’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and made a wry face at the notifications. “Should’ve guessed it,” he said with a shrug and a smile. “I should’ve known a storm was coming when my shoulder was fucking off.” He flexed the joint experimentally, looking mildly annoyed.

After all the bad weather they’d encountered that winter, it wasn’t even really a surprise anymore. “Snow again?” Finn nodded, and Roman rolled his eyes in response.

Seth sighed in annoyance, the heaviness of the conversation pushed into the background for a moment. “Figures. You might want to check on your flight, Rome. The last time we had a bad one out here, stuff got canceled for days.” He glanced back and forth from Finn to Roman, wheels clearly beginning to turn in his head. “And, uh, if anything happens with that, you should come to my place, with us.” He cast a hopeful look at Finn for confirmation, and Finn nodded. “All the comforts of home, and it’s not that far, how often do you even get that?”

Roman scratched at his the stubble on his jaw pensively. Usually in this situation he’d want to get back to Florida as quickly as possible, but the hope and anticipation on Seth and Finn’s faces tugged at him. “Not often enough. Wonder if your dog remembers me.”

Seth grinned, the tension in his chest finally beginning to loosen. “I’m pretty sure some playtime and a couple treats will remind him.”


	2. An Art to Life's Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A canceled flight, a snowy drive home, and a cold night in Davenport bring everybody closer together - literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, even though I wrote this months ago, I didn't want to keep adding something I wasn't sure I would finish. But because these three have been tag-teaming together at live events and looking so happy doing it, I figured I should at least keep posting what I have. There's so much more in my head that I just haven't had the time or bandwidth to actually write, and I'm going to try and be better about that now.
> 
>  
> 
> (And yes, all chapter titles are from the lyrics of "Someone New" by Hozier.)

Checking the status of Roman’s flight - which, as predicted, had been canceled - turned into a flurry of phone calls and texts, and dressing, packing up, and loading the car became a blur, punctuated by the three men’s total inability to keep their hands off each other, the need to be discreet adding to the thrill of contact. Small touches on backs and shoulders, brushing up against each other for a second or three longer than usual, seemingly coincidental hands on hands, all charged with delighted, nervous energy. Roman even sneaked behind Seth to stealthily tie his hair back for him, requiring every ounce of Seth’s self restraint not to gasp or moan out loud as Roman’s fingers combed over his scalp. There were, after all, still plenty of people around.

Finn let out a contented sigh when they were finally in the car, resting a hand on Seth’s thigh as he fiddled with his phone. Situating himself in the back, Roman reached up to squeeze both of their shoulders. “Just to warn y’all, I’m probably gonna pass out back here.”

Seth took a swig of coffee from his travel mug and shrugged. “Do what you gotta, you won’t miss much. It’s two and a half hours of nothing. I could probably drive this in my sleep, and it’s not gonna get bad for a while.” The snow had started to fall, floating down in large, lazy flakes, but as far as they could tell, it hadn’t truly begun to stick to the roads yet.

“Worth it to go home though,” Finn added, and Seth nodded in agreement. Roman wondered, vaguely, just how long Finn had been able to use that word, _home_ , so easily in reference to the house in Davenport, but Finn quickly changed the subject. “Is changing your plans too much of a pain in the arse?”

Roman shrugged. “Not really. Dallas got the rental this time, so that’s all him. As long as you can drive me to the airport when this thing blows through, I’m good.”

In the rear view mirror, Roman could see Seth raise an eyebrow as he put the car into gear. “You must really be bored without Dean if you chose riding with the guy who speeds like his name is Earnhardt and thinks lizard people run the world.” He glanced over at Finn, who smiled back and gave his leg a gentle squeeze. “Think we can do better.”

Roman smiled and leaned back, stretching his legs out diagonally behind the opposite seat, as the car began to get warm. “No doubt.” He drifted in and out of a light doze for most of the drive, lulled by the snippets of soft conversation in the front seat and the hum of tires on asphalt, catching small glimpses of two affectionate smiles in the rear view mirror, Finn’s hand still resting on Seth’s thigh, and a light snowfall pattering softly against the windshield, headlights turning the dark highway ahead into a rushing field of stars.

It was just as cold in Davenport as in Iowa City, and the icy wind had picked up, so soon as they were out of the car, Finn slipped behind Seth and shoved his hands in the pockets of Seth’s hoodie, eliciting a small yelp of surprise. Roman chuckled, still half awake and trying to wrangle his coat back on. “Am I gonna have to carry y’all’s luggage while you’re foolin’?” he muttered sleepily, fumbling with the door handle. Finn responded by squeezing Seth tighter and laughing, despite Seth’s half-hearted attempts to extricate himself, and somehow they all made it up to the door of the small house, breath clouding the night air and fresh snow crunching beneath their feet. Finn had looped his duffel bag over one arm but otherwise refused to let go, pulling Seth’s keys from his pocket and unlocking the front door himself. 

Once inside, before even switching on the lights, Seth immediately muttered something under his breath and started fumbling with the thermostat, face barely illuminated by the tiny digital display. “Just my fucking luck… timer didn’t go on. Sorry, it’s going to be cold in here until it kicks all the way on, but the bedroom’s usually warmer.” Finn took this as a cue to attach himself to Seth’s back again, hands wiggling into the pockets of his track pants this time, and the cold of his touch near a more sensitive area made Seth flinch a little. “Jesus Christ, babe, we gotta get you some better gloves.”

“What? I can’t keep my hands warm on you all the time?” Seth wished he could say yes, a thousand times yes, and that he wished he never had to go a moment without Finn touching him, cold hands or not, but was stopped by a small peck on the lips. The twinkle in Finn’s eyes was such a glorious tease, and Roman took the opportunity to slip behind Finn’s back and slide his own hands between the two men. Another set of cold hands - though not as cold as Finn’s - elicited another flinch from Seth. “No, no, not you too, Uce!” he laughed, shaking his head and half-heartedly pretending to pull away.

Roman shrugged, slipping one arm around Seth to pull them both in tighter. “This ain’t Florida, so if that’s how you wanna keep warm, I want in.”

They untangled enough to continue to the bedroom, reluctantly shedding coats and sneakers on the way while barely letting go of each other, as the audible click and whoosh of the heating system tried to catch up. They fell into a half-dressed pile on the bed, with little regard for the smooth sheets and neatly folded stack of blankets, Seth with his head in Roman’s lap, Finn nestled up against his side like a chameleon trying to soak up every bit of heat from a sun-warmed rock. Roman leaned back against the pile of pillows and eased Seth further onto his lap, Finn following suit, and for a while they just lay, curled quietly in the warmth of each other. Before long, the sound of deep, even breathing with the whistle of a light snore filled the silence, and Roman shifted slightly to lean down to Finn’s ear. 

“He’s so out,” Roman murmured, with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Finn nodded. “No surprise, that. I was getting pretty dozy on that drive myself. Can’t sleep on the road like you do, though.”

Roman shrugged. “It’s a skill. And someone’s gotta stay awake and keep an eye.” Carefully shifting Seth’s sleeping form over a few inches, he situated himself closer to Finn. “You know, I’ve got to thank you.”

Finn tried to keep his surprise at this statement from driving his voice up a few decibels, since waking Seth was the last thing he wanted to do. Knowing as little as he did about their relationship, and as thrown as he was by this new situation, he found he suddenly had a million questions, but none of the right words to ask them. “What’s that, then?” he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“You were there for him when nobody else was. He needed someone to help get him out of that shitty place he was in, even though he’d never admit it, and then - there you were.” Roman looked down at the younger man curled peacefully against him, at the wayward locks of hair that curled around his face and the dark lashes resting on his cheeks, soft and unguarded, and an old, familiar wave of protectiveness swept over him, making every fiber of muscle want to wrap itself around this beautiful, powerful body. He’d seen Seth in every shape he’d had, from the lean, almost feline creature he’d found so hard to resist in their younger days to his broadest post-injury bulk, but all of them had inspired the same protectiveness: the same desire to fold him into his arms and never let go. He just couldn’t shake it; even amid all the pain of betrayal, some tiny, familiar mannerism or flicker of emotion across Seth’s face, some hint that the person he loved was still there, would crack his usual stoic resolve wide open. And looking at Finn, with his impossibly compact limbs, and those sincere, trusting eyes, he felt a similar sweet ache in his chest, and began to entertain the thought that maybe his arms could be big enough to hold both of them.

Finn’s answer eased him back to earth. “It wasn’t me. I mean, not in the way you think. I think he had to want it for something other than himself. He knew something had to give. And, well, I was in a bad way, and I needed somebody too.” The slight edge his voice took on implied this was the understatement of the year; even though Roman hadn’t known Finn very well then, he’d seen Finn’s face when he gave up his title, and could only guess how much pain and self doubt he must have been through in the months that followed. And yet, he’d somehow still found a way through Seth’s complicated maze of hurt, through all the walls and defenses he’d been such a master of building, defenses that Roman knew had been particularly set up to keep him and Dean out at any and all costs. And while he never knew exactly what was going on with Finn, he was a lot less quiet these days, smiled more, and had let Roman in readily, with so little of his old reticence. Somehow they’d both changed; somehow they’d done this together, and he’d been so preoccupied with pushing through his own frustrations alone that he’d barely had time to pay attention.

Noticing Finn’s rapt expression, Roman continued. “I knew you guys had something special, ever since you came back. I never saw him smile with anyone the way he does with you.”

“You should talk, after you won the title he didn’t stop smiling for days.” Finn shook his head with a soft laugh. “Clearly you still meant something to him - I’m not sure if you knew, but he was in bits over facing you at Extreme Rules. Didn’t think he could go through with it.”

“Really?” The five-way match had been so chaotic that Roman could only remember bits and pieces, but he remembered the fearful, exposed look in Seth’s eyes when he’d locked onto them from across the ring, confidence momentarily stripped away, as if he had been suddenly caught naked.

Finn shifted himself carefully up the bed, and reached one arm up around Roman’s shoulders, toying idly with the ends of his hair. “Roman, you’ve got to know how badly he wants to make it up to you. And me, well, if he can stop punishing himself and I get to enjoy someone as gorgeous as you, then I’m all in.” The smile on Finn’s face made the brightness of a winter sun look dim, and the blue of his eyes glinted in the low light from the window, a lone outdoor bulb diffused by the swirling snow.

The words that Roman wanted to respond with couldn’t separate themselves from the flood of gratitude and warmth that welled up within him, and he responded by leaning over to kiss Finn slowly, lips barely parted, inviting Finn to kiss him back. Finn responded delightfully, probing and teasing lightly at Roman’s mouth with the very tip of his tongue, and before long both men were lost in it, trying to keep their pace slow and touch each other as much as possible with Seth's warm, sleeping weight anchoring them in place, the simplest brush of skin on skin drawn out, slow to release, as if by a powerful gravitational pull. The room was finally getting warmer, whether through their own efforts or the heat finally catching up, and clothing was starting to feel like a significant barrier.

Roman pulled away first, cupping Finn’s jaw with a massive hand. “God damn, you’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Finn closed his eyes in response, and nuzzled his stubbled cheek against Roman’s hand. In a sleepily affectionate daze, he gestured toward Seth and murmured, “should we wake him?”

“Nah, give him time. He’s pretty worn out.” Roman let himself sink further into the pillows, still trying to turn himself to face Finn while smoothing a lock of Seth’s hair out of his face. “I have a few ideas, but they can wait.”

Finn figured that at this rate, with Seth fast asleep, it wouldn’t hurt to close his eyes for a bit, and laid his head on Roman’s broad chest. Curling up against the bodies of both men felt strange and new, and the bed certainly wasn’t large enough for them to move freely, but any doubts that tried to nag at the corners of his mind were banished, smoothed out of existence by the idle stroke of Roman’s hands through his hair, drowned out by the quiet susurration of Seth’s breathing, and the whistling of the wind outside that made the little room feel cozier than ever. His last thought before dozing off was that if waiting was like this, then he could wait a little longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer to get written and get out than it should have, and for that I'm sorry, I guess? The world and the canon may have moved on, but I still enjoy the heck out of this triad.  
> Have tagged it M pre-emptively because there will be smut starting in the third chapter, including references to past D/s and some light daddy kink.
> 
> Thanks are due to sleeplessandcynical and artemidi for all of their advice, support, shared headcanons, and bouncing-off of ideas on this strange journey of a fic.


End file.
